1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to piezoelectric devices, methods for manufacturing the same, liquid jet heads and printers.
2. Related Art
As apparatuses that use piezoelectric devices, for example, liquid jet heads are known.
A liquid jet head includes a piezoelectric element and an associated pressure chamber communicating with a nozzle aperture, wherein the pressure chamber is pressurized by the piezoelectric element to eject ink droplets through the nozzle aperture. In general, in this type of liquid jet head, operation of the piezoelectric element is controlled by a driver IC (a semiconductor integrated circuit). It is known that the driver IC may be formed independently, and may be electrically connected to the piezoelectric elements by bonding wires or the like. An example of prior art may be Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2004-17600.